Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds '''are a set of seven mystical gemstones, a highly sought out commodity, and the source of limitless power in the Sonic series. Background Thousands of years ago, a set of gems came into existence. One of them, the Master Emerald, controlled the other seven, known as the Chaos Emeralds. Due to their incredible power, they became sought after by people like Dr. Eggman to use in a bid to conquer the universe. However, those with good intentions like Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and others could use these gemstones to access the power of a Super State, granting limitless potential. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level individually (One Emerald could move a continent upon being reawakened), Varies between Large Planet Level '(Were used by Super Sonic to defeat Dark Gaia, who cracked the world apart with a force of 5.7 Yottatons of TNT while in a heavily weakened state) and '''Low Multiverse Level '(Were used to defeat Solaris and the Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars) when together | At least 'Low Multiverse Level '(Significantly stronger after being enhanced by the Master Emerald) '''Speed: Immobile. Can empower characters to speeds between Beyond Massively Faster than Light 'and '''Immeasurable '(Super Sonic powered by the Emeralds has several feats of this caliber and could keep up with Solaris, who exists beyond time and space) 'Durability: Unknown. '''Can empower characters to be anywhere between '''Large Planet Level '''and '''Low Multiverse Level '| '''Unknown. '''Can empower characters to be '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Emphatic Manipulation, Resurrection, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (The Emeralds prevented the Voxai Overmind from detecting Sonic with their mental waves). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Emphatic Manipulation: '''Chaos Emeralds can nullify anger. * '''Time Manipulation/Teleportation: '''The Emeralds, either separately or together, grant use of Chaos Control, an ability to stop time and teleport oneself or other objects. * '''Resistance to Mind Manipulation: '''Two of the Emeralds are enhanced by the power of the Voxai Overmind, allowing the user to resist mind control. * '''Invulnerability: '''Users empowered by the Emeralds into a Super State are immune to most forms of harm. * '''Resurrection: '''When empowering Elise, they could revive Sonic, who had been killed by Mephiles. * '''Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''The Emeralds channel the power of Chaos, and their power fluctuates depending on emotions. Techniques * '''Chaos Control: '''Lets the user stop time and teleport. * '''Chaos Spear: '''Lets the user shoot a concentrated blast of chaos energy. * '''Chaos Blast: '''Creates an omnidirectional Chaos explosion. * '''Chaos Magic: '''A roving ball of Chaos energy. * '''Arrow of Light/Super Sonic Boost: '''Allows the user to blast forward at high speeds. * '''Chaos Shield: '''Telekinetics like Silver can use the Emeralds to greatly enhance their telekinesis, to the point of blocking attacks from deities like Solaris. Key '''Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * The negative power of the Chaos Emeralds was enough to awaken Dark Gaia from his slumber early. * One Chaos Emerald split the planet in Sonic Advance 3. * One Chaos Emerald repelled an incomplete Time Eater, though this may be due to the Emerald's innate power to repel evil. Speed/Reactions * The Emeralds could travel to Sonic's side from the Gaia Temples at high speed. * The Emeralds gave Sonic enough speed to travel to the Nonaggression Zone, a distant nebula. Durability/Endurance * Survived having all the power drained from them by Eggman's Chaos Energy Cannon. Powerscaling There are very few items in the Sonic series more powerful than a Chaos Emerald, and even less so when all are put together. That said, they empower Super Form characters with their energy, so characters like Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Knuckles, and characters who scale to them like Dark Gaia and Solaris, can scale to them. However, due to the Emeralds' power fluctuating based on emotion, it's difficult to say if all Super Form tier characters can scale to the highest power of the Emeralds. Weaknesses * Grow weaker when in the presence of negative energy. * Require the Master Emerald to turn into Super Emeralds. * Can be nullified by the Phantom Ruby somewhat. * Resurrection is somewhat limited. Sources Vs Battle wiki for Emerald's powers and continent moving calculation Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Emotion Manipulators Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Planet Level Category:Immobile Category:Unknown Stats Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Item and Vehicle Profiles Category:Items Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:SEGA